


Sladiver One Shot Collection

by Serenityreview



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Animal Transformation, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Crack, Crossdressing, Dialogue Heavy, Halloween, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Not Beta Read, One Shot Collection, Pre-Slash, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityreview/pseuds/Serenityreview
Summary: As the title suggest a collection of Slade/Oliver one shots. Mostly made up of snippets of AU ideas I have for them.1. True Love's Kiss (Crackfic)2. Five Times Sebastian Blood Walked in on Slade and Oliver3. The Language of Flowers (Flowershop AU)4. Hey There Little Red Riding Hood (Halloween Fic)





	1. True Love's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> A crack fic where Oliver gets turned into a cat. Also cat!Oliver looks like this - [flame-point siamese.](http://lh5.ggpht.com/mjbmeister/SCq67IVasNI/AAAAAAAAGw4/HowdVj2I2io/s400/flame-point-siamese-cat-bonsaibutterfly2.jpg)

Slade was really beginning to hate his life. After disposing of Fyers and his mercenaries and rescuing Shado he had thought his luck was getting better. Sure he was still stuck on an unoccupied island but at least he doesn’t have to worry about people actively trying to kill him anymore and there was strength in numbers. Plus Shado was much more competent than Oliver. Of course that was when life decided to throw a curveball at them. More people looking to kill them and a cave full of deformed skeletons. This was all fine until Oliver touched the hozen lying around a corpse’s neck. There was flash of light and Oliver was gone. His clothes were strewn across the cave floor.

“Oliver?” Shado called out in alarm. 

A soft meow answered her call and then from the pile of clothes on the ground a cat emerged. It had round blue eyes (the same shade as Oliver’s eyes Slade noted) and soft-looking blonde fur. It looked expensive – like a purebred. 

“Hey, where did you come from?” Shado leaned down and reached out to the cat. 

The cat meowed at her before turning to the hozen and paws at it. And a funny thought entered Slade’s head – blonde fur, blue eyes and expensive looking breed, this could almost be the cat version of Oliver. (That’s ridiculous.)

He didn’t notice until too late that Shado had picked up the hozen, but this time there was no flash of light and Shado was still standing, unlike Oliver. The cat began to jump up trying to get at the hozen. 

“What do you think happened to Oliver?” Shado asked Slade as she examined the words carved on to the hozen. 

Slade was going to say something before the cat started to meow loudly and walked a circle on Oliver’s clothes. 

“Wait, Oliver?” Shado asked the cat and the cat meowed back even louder.

“You’re shitting me right?” Slade said in response. The cat (Oliver?) simply walks towards Slade jumped up to his torso before climbing up and settling down on Slade’s shoulder. The cat then nuzzled his cheek. Shado giggled.  
-  
They took the cat (Slade still refuses to refer to it as Oliver, that’s just too silly of a notion) back to the fuselage at Shado’s insistence. 

“We can’t just leave the poor thing out here! He’s a domestic cat! He should be with people!” Shado said after prying off the creature from Slade’s shoulder and hugging it to her chest. The cat meowed smugly and snuggled back and was carried all the way back to the fuselage while he and Shado planned their next move. Others will probably come for them now.  
-  
They could do nothing but wait and Slade was getting antsy especially because the cat kept on climbing on him and taking his seat. Especially upsetting was when he woke up to a face full of cat fur.

“Aw! It means he likes you!” Shado cooed. He was getting sick of her fawning; he wished Oliver was still around. 

The cat occupied Oliver’s cot at first before commandeering Slade’s cot. 

“I doubt this cat’s Oliver,” he told Shado on the second night, “He isn’t all over your stuff.”

Shado rolled her eyes and said, “If you think Oliver likes me better than he likes you then you really need to work on those people skills.” 

Slade just stared at her in disbelief, there was no way the kid liked him better than Shado, right? She was the one that was patient with him and didn’t threaten to cut his throat if he didn’t prove himself useful. Of course that was when the cat seized the opportunity to climb on to his lap and settle done for a nap. Shado just smiled at him and continued to stroke the fire.  
-  
“You know what can break a magic spell?” Shado asked him on the third day with the cat.

“What?”

“True love’s kiss.”

“Seriously? We are going for fairy tale solutions?”

“Do you have a better idea?”

Slade opened his mouth for a retort, before realizing that he had no argument (nor did he want to argue about this) and closed his mouth.

“Good,” Shado pressed on, “I’d already tried. So now it’s your turn.”

“Wait - what do you mean you already tried?” 

“I kissed Oliver but nothing happened. So now it’s your turn.” Shado said it as if it was a matter of fact. 

“No.” Slade was drawing the line at kissing the damned cat. 

“Slade,” Shado began.

“No!” Slade said forcefully and retreated to the other side of the fuselage.  
-  
It was a stupid idea, but it won’t leave Slade’s head. He cursed Shado for planting the idea in his mind in the first place. So in the middle of the night when the cat settled down near his head he press a kiss against the cat’s nose feeling extremely silly as he did it. Then a bright flash of light blinded him and he heard Shado cursed in surprise at the sudden brightness. Oliver was standing there, naked as the day he was born. Slade stared at him stupefied. (I can’t believe that worked! Wait does this mean I’m his one true love?)

“It worked!” Shado cried out as she threw clothes at Oliver’s naked form. “Now put some clothes on!”

Oliver blushed and hurried to put on his pants. Slade stared while Oliver struggled to button up his shirt. Oliver fidgeted with the hem of his shirtsleeve as he said softly, “Um, thanks for getting me back. Goodnight.”

Slade reached out and grabbed Oliver’s wrist and pulled the younger man towards him. 

“What?” Oliver asked, clearly flustered by their close proximity. Slade kissed him and Oliver melted into the embrace.

“Hey, welcome back.” Slade whispered against his lips and Oliver smiled.

“Finally!” Shado muttered to herself as she watched the two idiots work out their feelings for each other. Maybe she can finally get some decent sleep now. 

Fin


	2. Five Times Sebastian Blood Walked in on Slade and Oliver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five times Sebastian Blood walked in on Slade and Oliver and the one time he walked in on them on purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incase you didn't notice I think Sebastian Blood is a dull character. I don't know why Slade kept him around.

1.Alleyway

It started at a political rally. Oliver stood amongst the crowd bored out his mind. Thea was right when she called Alderman Blood the human equivalent of Wonderbread. They could seriously use him as a cure for insomnia. He didn’t know what these people saw in this man. He was only there because of Blood’s connection to Slade. Speaking of Slade, he was standing next to Oliver watching the rally. Slade’s presence makes Oliver vibrate with anxiety, until he couldn’t take it any more and asked, “Where did you find this guy?”

Slade just gave him a look, but Oliver rambled on, “No, seriously. Where did you find him? He’s the blandest person this side of the country. He has no personality or charm. Why did you pick him? He’s a human sweater vest. I think I’m going to be bored to death at this rate.”

Slade snorted and admitted, “I was hoping you would kill him. He’s dull and incompetent. I don’t know how he made it to Alderman.”

-

Sebastian Blood watched as Queen and Wilson leaned into each other whispering about something. Then they left together. He wondered what Wilson wanted with Queen, but carried on with his speech.

-

“Are you sure?” Oliver asked as he looked around the abandoned alleyway.

“He’s unbearably predictable. He always takes this short cut and his speech’s already ended, so it wouldn’t take him long to get here.”

Then they heard familiar footsteps and got into position.

-

When Blood stepped into his favourite short cut before noticing something’s wrong. Normally there’s no one around this part of town or at least no one that hung out in the alleyways. Of course that was when he recognized the two people making out were both rather familiar. He froze in shock as he witnessed Wilson and Queen making out. Queen had one leg wrapped around Wilson’s hip and was making desperate whimpers that Blood will never be able to unhear. He hurried out of the alleyway.

At that Slade and Oliver pulled apart. Oliver brushed his thumb against his low lip and smirked, “That was fun. Wanna try his campaign office next?”

Slade smirked back, “I like the way you think kid.”

2.Campaign Office

It was a week after the incident in the alleyway. Blood had almost convinced himself that it was just a vivid hallucination brought on by stress and a lack of sleep. He made a late trip to his campaign office to get some last minute paper work done. He flicked on the light and stopped in his tracks. That first time wasn’t a hallucination. Wilson had pinned Queen under him and was sucking on the CEO’s neck. And judging by Queen’s moans he was really enjoying it. Blood hoped he left nothing important on his desk because he could see a few piece of crumpled papers under Queen’s arm. He quickly flicked the lights off and fled the scene. Only later he would come to the realization that he had fled from his own office.

3.Hospital Room

Blood was doing a campaign photo op event at the Glades Memorial Hospital and naturally people had come. And if those people happened to include Wilson and Queen, Blood didn’t acknowledge it. He could barely look at them with out picturing them making out and it was an image he wished he could erase from his mind. Of course that’s when he walked into a room and once again found Wilson and Queen making out on a hospital bed. He was beginning to sense a pattern. This time though the couple at least noticed his presence in the room and pulled apart long enough to acknowledge him.

“Hello Alderman.” Queen greeted Blood cheerfully, like he hasn’t just been caught making out with an older man. Wilson didn’t say anything but he did give Blood a look that said get out now or else. So Blood left the scene quickly.

4.Wilson’s Office

Sebastian Blood’s had enough. He had no idea what his benefactor was doing with Oliver Queen but he was sure the last three times were not a coincidence. When he finally got up to Slade’s office and opened the door Slade was sitting behind his desk reading some papers.

“Alderman.” Wilson looked up at him but didn’t move from behind the desk and asked, “What brings you here?”

“You and Oliver Queen.”

“What about us?” Wilson’s face remained neutral.

“Why are you doing this to me!?” Blood asked, his voice rising.

“Doing what?” Wilson looked vaguely amused.

“You and Oliver Queen – making out! I keep on running in to you!” Blood shouted, not caring if anyone overheard him.

Wilson just looked irritated and then he look down and said, “Hey, did I say you could stop?”

Wait what? Blood thought.

“Well,” A familiar voice floated out from under the desk, “You sounded busy, so…”

“Alderman Blood was just leaving.” Wilson gave him a pointed look and Blood just sighed in defeat and left.

5.City Hall Closet

When Blood opened the closet door he wasn’t sure he was going to find what he was looking for. What he wasn’t looking for was Wilson and Queen once again making out.

“Seriously? In the city hall closet?!” He hissed before backing out and slamming the door shut. He wasn’t even going to question it. He just need a break.

+1 The One Time Blood walked in on Slade and Oliver on Purpose

Oliver and Slade sat across from each other at the trendiest restaurant in Starling. They were there to celebrate their successful pranking of one Sebastian Blood and to rekindle their relationship. Who knew making out with your sworn enemy to mess with an Alderman’s head was the perfect way to end hostilities.

That was of course when Sebastian Blood walked in with the press following close behind him. Slade made a noise of irritation and Oliver sighed. They were not off to a good start. Oliver became agitated when the press members noticed him and Slade’s table and began to spill over to ask them questions. Oliver smiled and went along with the eager reporters, putting on his best public face, while Slade sat there irritated and gave clipped answers to the reporters before downing his class of wine. He glared at Sebastian Blood, mind whirling with ways to kill him as painfully as possible.

Sebastian Blood felt smug as he sat down at a table at the restaurant; he had timed this impromptu press event perfectly. It was about time he got back at Wilson and Queen for ruining his month. Although judging from Wilson’s glare there will be hell to pay later but it was worth it.

Oliver watched as Blood retreat under Slade’s glare; he waited until the reporters file out of the restaurant before assuring his partner that they will devise a plan to get rid of Blood once and for all. Across the table Slade smirked, this will be fun.

Fin


	3. The Language of Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver Queen has to spend his summer vacation working at a flower shop. One day a handsome customer walked in with an unusual request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this](http://nobodysuspectsthebutterfly.tumblr.com/post/146152171314/flower-shop-au) tumblr post.
> 
> I originally planned to make this into a multichapter fic before realizing that I didn't have enough ideas to make it work. So I'm posting it here.

**Part 1**

Slade Wilson was pretty sure this new assignment was punishment for screwing up their last assignment because he and his partner are now glorified bodyguards to the most annoying man in the world. The first thing they had to save their client from was an olive the man had choked on while inhaling his lunch. It had taken the combined effort of him, Billy and several other bodyguards to preform the Heimlich maneuver on the morbidly obese man.

That was just the beginning of his headaches, one of these day he might just shoot the man himself if one of the maids doesn’t poison his client’s drink first. Which was why he’s wondering around downtown trying to find a flower shop, because if he doesn’t get away from Mr. Winston he might just shoot someone.

They were in the middle of transporting Mr. Winston to the hotel where his girlfriend ( _highly paid escort_ ) was waiting when the balding man demanded for someone to go and buy some flowers so he can give them to Krystal with a ‘k’. Slade volunteered just to get away from him. Billy’s glare meant he will probably pay for abandoning his partner later but he really couldn’t care less right now. Eventually he entered a shopping complex and took a look at the floor map display. Thankfully there was a flower shop on the first level.

When he entered Mei’s Flowers there was only a teenager standing behind the register counter, said teenager was looking down at his phone. An idea formed in his head as he placed his hands on the counter and cleared his throat to get the teen’s attention. The boy – Oliver according to the nametag on his apron – quickly put his phone away and took a moment to respond.

“How may I help you?” The boy asked. He sounded a little bit breathless.

“How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?” Slade said.

The boy blinked as he tried to process the words, before a mischievous glint entered his blue eyes.

“Do you need it right now?” Oliver asked.

“As soon as possible.” Slade answered.

“Well, you’ve come to the right person. Please wait here.” Oliver said before he stepped away from the register and into the back room. Slade was surprised when the boy stepped out with an arm full of colourful flowers and placed the flowers on a little work area in the back. The boy had sensed the older man’s skepticism because he grinned and waved him over.

“So you’ll need a bouquet of geraniums for stupidity, foxglove for insincerity, meadowsweet for uselessness, yellow carnations for you have disappointed me and orange lilies for hatred. It’s striking and full of loathing!” The boy exclaimed as he carefully arranged the flowers together and wrapped it with glossy paper and a ribbon.

“If you don’t mind me asking who is it for?” Oliver asked.

“Let’s just say my employer neglected to instruct me on what kind of flowers he wanted to buy for his girlfriend.” Slade replied.

“I see.” Oliver said, “Well, that would be $49.99. Cash or credit?”

“Cash. Keep the change.” Slade slipped a fifty-dollar bill on to the counter and walked away with the flower bouquet.

“Thank you! Please come again!” The boy called after him.

-

Well, at least Billy got a good laugh out of that story when they come off their shift of protecting the fat walrus.

**Part 2**

Oliver Queen was bored out of his mind. It was a slow day and Mei went out to get lunch. Shado was coming in the afternoon and Yao Fei was out doing deliveries. He pulled out his phone and started a game of solitaire just to pass the time.

He only got this job because his parents made him get it. After getting into trouble on his eighteenth birthday, his parents had finally decided to put their foot down and froze Oliver’s trust fund and cancelled his credit cards. He still had his saving accounts though. But then mom had taken him out to the shopping center the family owned and told him to pick a place to work at for the summer. It will teach you responsibility his mother had told him. Thea laughed until mother gave her a pointed look and said she would suffer the same fate if she didn’t get her grades up.

He picked the flower shop because it had smelled nice and he was leafing through a book on flower meanings earlier that day. Tommy predictably laughed himself sick. Laurel had smiled and said it was a good thing. Sara didn’t say anything. It had became a bit of a media frenzy when the word got out but security took care of the paparazzi, a perk of working at the family building he supposed. Besides the whole thing was soon forgotten when a conservative family-values city council member was photographed with a prostitute. It was a sex-scandal that gripped the city and soon everyone forgot about Oliver Queen’s stab at working a minimum wage job.

But still it was so boring when no one’s around. He was so absorbed in his game that he didn’t even notice when someone stepped into the shop, until he heard someone clearing their throat loudly. Oliver panicked and quickly shoved his phone into his pocket. _Shit, someone caught me slacking off!_ He thought, before looking up at the person. Oliver had to stop his jaw from dropping to the floor and looking like an idiot in front of the customer that had just walked in. Tall, dark and handsome didn’t even begin to describe the man.

“How may I help you?” Oliver asked breathlessly.

“How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?” The gorgeous man said.

Oliver was too busy trying to decipher the man’s accent to fully appreciate what was just asked of him. _Was he Australian, British or Canadian? Wait, did he just ask for a flower bouquet that says fuck you?_ Oliver smiled and asked, “Do you need it right now?”

“As soon as possible.” _God that accent was so sexy._

“Well, you’ve come to the right person. Please wait here.” Oliver said before walking into the back room where they keep all of their fresh flowers. He knew exactly what he needed to make this bouquet. When he walked out with an arm full of colourful flowers he could tell the man was feeling skeptical so he waved him over to the workbench at the back of the shop and told him the meanings of the flowers his chosen as he worked on arranging the flowers.

“So you’ll need a bouquet of geraniums for stupidity, foxglove for insincerity, meadowsweet for uselessness, yellow carnations for you have disappointed me and orange lilies for hatred. It’s striking and full of loathing!” Oliver grinned stupidly at the man.

“If you don’t mind me asking, who is it for?” Oliver was curious.

“Let’s just say my employer neglected to instruct me on what kind of flowers he wanted to buy for his girlfriend.” The mysterious man replied.

“I see. Well, that would be $49.99. Cash or credit?” Oliver picked up the flower bouquet and began moving towards the register.

“Cash. Keep the change.” The customer slipped a fifty-dollar bill on to the counter and walked away with the flower bouquet.

“Thank you! Please come again!” Oliver exclaimed after him. He was going to text everyone about that.


	4. Hey There Little Red Riding Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver lost a bet with Shado and has to dress up as red riding hood for his Halloween party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was meant for last year's Halloween but I didn't finish it on time. Everyone is around 18-19 in this and they all go to the same school. 
> 
> I'm very excited for the Slade two-parter, it's the only part of Arrow I'll probably watch this season, excluding the big crossover.
> 
> Come and talk about Sladiver with me on [tumblr](http://randomsakura.tumblr.com/), please?

Oliver tugged at the lacy hem of the red dress he was wearing and frowned, “It’s too short! Laurel! It’s way too short!”

“Oh, Ollie, it’s fine,” said Laurel as she helped Sara with lacing up the thigh-high boots the blonde male was wearing. Oliver fidgeted in his seat and pulled down the red hood he was wearing to obscure his face. It did not hide the fact that he was pouting.

“Quit moving!” Laurel admonished the other 18-year-old as she finished lacing up the black platform boots. Meanwhile in the corner of the room Tommy Merlyn was busy laughing himself sick. Oliver ignored his best friend’s laughter as he attempted to stand up. He had no idea why he had to wear platform boots when he didn’t need a height boost.

“How do you even walk in these things?” he complained as he gripped the chair back for support. 

“Stand up straight and stick your chest out,” Sara replied. Oliver bowed his head in defeat. This was the last time he ever makes a bet with Shado. That woman was terrifying. 

Speak of the devil, Shado walked through the door looking like a character from the Chinese period costume drama she liked to watch. She took one look at Oliver and smiled.

“You look good Oliver. I invited Slade, by the way,” Shado told him.

“You what!?” A million questions raced through his mind – how did she do it? Why did she do it? How the Hell was he supposed to handle Slade? Why did Slade agree to come? Why was this happening? 

“Quit frowning,” Shado laughed. “You look great in that dress.”

“My ribs hurt,” Oliver complained as he took a tentative step forward.

“Oh, stop. I didn’t tie the corset that tight,” Sara said as she stepped back to admire her handiwork. “You look good.”

“No, I don’t! This is humiliating!”

“Stop being so dramatic, Oliver,” Shado said as she headed back out the door, “let’s get this party started.”

“I hate you all.”

-

When Oliver finally managed to walk downstairs the party was already in full swing. Tommy had already disappeared into the crowd with the rest of his friend. This wasn’t fair! They were in _his_ house, attending _his_ party! Oliver headed straight towards the punchbowl table. Someone had better spiked the punch because he needed to be drunk to get through this night. As he made his way to the couches someone tapped on his shoulder, nearly making him fall over in surprise. He turned to see who it was. It was Slade. Oliver sighed internally. 

Slade, like the asshole he was, wasn’t even wearing a costume. He was wearing ripped jeans and a plain t-shirt.

“How did you even get in?” Oliver asked.

Slade shrugged, “Shado dragged me here. What’s with the red riding hood outfit?”

“I lost a bet with Shado,” Oliver muttered into his glass, hoping Slade didn’t hear his answer.

“Really? And here I thought you just wanted to show off your girlish figure,” Slade teased. 

Oliver made a face and began to walk awkwardly away from Slade. He still hadn’t mastered how to walk gracefully in these heels. God, why was this happening to him?

“So, what was the bet about?” Slade followed Oliver with ease. 

Oliver’s face flushed, “I’m not telling you.”

Strangely Slade didn’t press him on this, which probably meant Shado had already told him about it. Which meant Slade was just being his asshole self by asking Oliver to explain it. _Typical_ , Oliver thought as he drained his glass. There wasn’t nearly enough alcohol in this punch. He probably had to spike it himself if he wanted to be truly plastered by the end of the night. 

Just then Shado slipped out of the crowd and quickly plopped a pair of furry, triangular ears onto Slade’s head. Oliver laughed. The Australian looked ridiculous.

“Don’t you dare take those off!” Shado warned as she went back into the crowd.

Slade reached one hand up to feel the ears but he left headband in its place. He then turned to Oliver, grinned his stupidly charming grin and said, “Guess this makes me the big bad wolf.”

Oliver rolled his eyes skyward at that and turned away from Slade to hide the blush that was forming on his face. The sudden movement only caused him to stumble and fall, but Slade caught his arm and kept him from hitting the floor. 

“Careful there,” Slade said as he pulled Oliver upright. 

“Thanks,” Oliver murmured. 

“So, where’s your sister?” Slade asked.

“My parents took her to see Phantom of the Opera on Broadway.”

“And they didn’t take you with them?”

Oliver shrugged, “I’ve already seen it and she’s going through a Broadway musical phase right now.”

Slade nodded and didn’t say anything else. Oliver felt even more awkward now. _I wish this stupid crush would just go away_ , he thought to himself. 

“Hey beautiful,” an arm slipped around Oliver’s waist. “How are you doing?”

Oliver froze on the spot. He didn’t know what to do; the guy’s breath smelt like cheap beer and he was sure he’d fall again if he tried to move away. He gave Slade a pleading look.

“It’s rude to interrupt someone else’s conversation,” Slade moved closer to Oliver and glared at the guy.

“It’s a free country isn’t it?” the guy’s voice sounded awfully familiar to Oliver. “How about it, babe? Want me to show you what a big cock I have?” 

Oliver cringed hard at that line and pried the guy’s hand off of his waist. 

“Don’t you have a girlfriend, Chris?” Slade said.

“Chris Miller?” Oliver mouthed and Slade nodded.

“That doesn’t matter,” Chris said defensively.

“Really?” Slade raised an eyebrow. “She’s walking over here right now.”

“Shit! Really!?”

“Better run,” Slade said and Chris quickly headed to the other side of the room.

“Thanks.”

“Oh, don’t thank me. Thank Chris’s girlfriend,” Slade smirked.

“I’m gonna go and get these boots off. I can’t walk in them.”

“Wouldn’t Shado get mad at you?”

“I don’t want to break my ankles.”

“Sorry but Shado told me to keep you from doing that,” Slade picked the blonde up with ease.

Oliver blushed hard, “Oh my god! Slade! Put me down!”

“Shado said you have to keep the outfit on for the duration of the party.”

Oliver crossed his arms and pouted, “Fine! Just put me down already!”

"Not until you dance with me," Slade said.

"What!?"

"Dance with me."

Oliver nodded and Slade walked over to the dance floor before letting him down. They started out rather awkward. Oliver had no idea what to do with his hands and the heels actually made him taller than Slade so he had to constantly look down. They found a rhythm and a comfortable position eventually. Oliver was sure that he’d have a permanent blush on his cheeks for the rest of the night. 

“So, is there a reason your face is red? We haven’t been dancing that hard.”

“It’s nothing!”

“Oh? Are you sure it’s not the massive crush you have on me?”

Oliver’s jaw dropped, “You knew!? How did you know!?”

“It was pretty hard to miss.”

Oliver turned to leave but Slade had a firm grip on his arm.

“I like you too.”

“You!” Oliver was hysterical. “You can’t just drop something like that!”

“But it’s fun to get you all riled up.”

Oliver sighed. Of course he would get a crush on the biggest asshole he knew.

“Know any good make out spots around here?”

“We can go make out in my room,” Oliver said.

Slade just laughed and rushed upstairs with Oliver in his arms. 

Fin.


End file.
